wolfquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Golden Eagle (2.5)
The eaglehttp://wolfquest.org/bb/viewtopic.php?f=35&t=34834 is a large predatory bird that is only encountered in the fifth mission of the second episode and was introduced with Survival of the Pack. They will prey on the player's puppies and will swoop to ground level and try to pick up any one of the pups it has targeted. It is only hostile towards pups - while it won't kill the targeted puppy immediately, if it is successful in grabbing one of your litter it will fly out of reach to eventually kill the pup. The eagle will not attack the player or his/her mate, nor will it attack or be attacked by other animals such as bull elk, grizzlies, or coyotes. It will not appear in the cattle ranch area. Unlike other predators, the eagle is gender-less. Behavior The eagle has a tendency to stay above the player and their pack, targeting one of the player's puppies immediately after spawning. You will know which pup it is stalking easily since it flies in circles overhead. The eagle has been known to swipe its target from the player while being carried, so caution is advised when it has spawned on your game. Since it doesn't always fly low enough to charge at and chase away, the player generally has to lure it down before being able to shoo it away. If the eagle comes too close to the puppy, it will pick it up and fly away. Although it won't immediately kill the puppy, a message will appear on-screen warning you that your pup will die soon. A few moments after this warning another message will appear to confirm that your pup has died. The eagle will not return to pick another puppy, but will instead fly away, de-spawning soon after killing its target. It will return after a certain amount of time has elapsed to target another of your surviving pups. Tactics There are not many tactics to avoiding this predator given that it is capable of flight and can easily keep pace with your pack. However it is possible to lure it to ground level in order to chase it away temporarily. Using the pup it has targeted as bait, allow the eagle to come to ground level - this can be done by moving away from the target puppy and being patient. As it hovers above ground and approaches the targeted pup, run directly at the eagle. If done correctly, it will fly away and de-spawn, only to return after a certain amount of time has elapsed, which is usually sooner than around 10 minutes, so take caution deeply around your pups once the eagle spawns again. Another method is to save the game, then close the program (do not just return to the title screen). Upon restarting the program and opening the game file, the eagle will no longer be there. The eagle can snatch a puppy directly from the player's jaws, although if you pick up the puppy in the avatar's mouth and turn away from it when it dives it cannot, and will fly away and de-spawn. Oftentimes when the pups are all together it is hard to know which pup the eagle is targeting. A simple ?glitch? allows the player to tell easily: the puppy being targeted will walk in tight circles while it is on the ground. Trivia *The eagle never appears in any other mission aside from fifth and final. *It appears to be able to noclip (pass through obstacles or barriers otherwise solid to the player) through trees. *It is confirmed to be a Golden Eagle. Confirmed by Cana: http://wolfquest.org/bb/viewtopic.php?f=35&t=34834 (fan forum copy, webcitation copy) *Unlike other predators, the eagle is the only single-player predator that does not appear in multiplayer. *Upon beginning the final mission, the eagle is a guaranteed spawn. *On spawning, the eagle will immediately target a random pup. *It's not possible to harm the eagle. * Like other predators in the final mission, it can be avoided by saving and quitting the game. * If the player presses 'ESC' to open the pause interface while the eagle is targeting a pup, it will continue flying. * The eagle seems to appear more frequently the longer you play the final mission. * The eagle, just like other predators (bears and coyotes) won't spawn when the player is right beside the banks of Slough Creek. * There is a rare glitch called the Spinning Mate Glitch that may happen before the eagle comes. The reason of this glitch is unknown, though the mate may be trying to warn the player of the eagle. * The eagle is actually the easiest predator to defeat after you know what to do. *Unlike other NPCs, the eagle has a noticeable seam when close-up. References Category:WolfQuest Category:Single Player Category:Predators Category:NPCs Category:Passive Category:Hostile Category:Slough Creek Category:2.5